


あたしはあなたの心を破ります (I will break your heart)

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Corruption, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Origin Story, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Scratch tasks Handmaid with seducing and cruelly discarding a young Condesce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	あたしはあなたの心を破ります (I will break your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on homesmut for my own prompt. there are some slight changes between the versions
> 
> warning: suicide, bullying, unhealthy relationships, implied gore

You are the only one of the reincarnated Beforus players to have all of their memories. The Signless, famed for his memories of a past world, only had a few and they were all through rose-colored glasses. If he had all his memories, he might not have become the beloved prophet he was. As for you, your master "gifted" you with complete recall. You remember not just the tranquility of Beforus but also the soft bigotry underneath. You remember all the contempt thrown your way for being not just a lowblood but also an Easterner. Above all else, you remember your tormenter, Meenah, the Heiress on both Beforus and Alternia.

So when your master assigned you to capture and destroy her heart, you balked. While you relished the idea of hurting Meenah, you didn't want to have to pretend to be her matesprit first to do it. You dared to ask if you could be her kismesis instead. Your master proceeded to lecture you on the black quadrant versus the red quadrant as he hung you out the window by your legs. You didn't care about his lecture but you submitted to him anyway.

You went to the time where Meenah was at the impressionable age of six. As for your age, your master had frozen your body at an age that could either pass as a minor or a young adult. You had all your womanly curves but you were short and your eyes had only a flicker of burgundy in them. For this mission, you decided you would be a sweep older than her. In reality, you were a century.

You arrived on the beach in front of Meenah's palace. You hung out in a cove until Meenah came along. The Heiress yelled "Water ya doin' on my beach, beach?" You did not apologize; you knew she wasn't one for apologies. Instead, you challenged her to a fight. You could have easily destroy her. However, you threw the fight. Afterwards, she tended to you, as if that was her way of gloating.

Meenah had been in the cove because she was playing hooky from her lessons. At first, she was offended a lowblood was in her hiding spot. Lowbloods were forbidden from touching the sands of the royal beach, ironcially a law you helped pass in another mission. She then realized how much fun it would be to have a friend stashed away. It thrilled her that she was breaking the rules.

She would come to you when she could with food and firewood and complaints about how hard it was to be an Heiress. She didn't ask you about how hard it was to be a lowblood living alone in damp smelly cave. You had prepared a cover story that you were a refuge from the East Beforan War but she never asked. Over your career, you often found people didn't care about your cover stories.

After a perigee, she finally had the idea to sneak you into the palace. You were already familar with the palace design but you let her lead the way into her respiteblock. Back then, trolls slept on beds, not recupercoons. So you shared the bed. It was a huge bed yet somehow she managed to end up on your side. It was uncomfortable being in her chilly embrace all night but you knew this physical intimacy would help.

It didn't take long for your presense to be discovered by the Heiress' troll lusus. She sent off a message to the Empress. When the Heiress was brought to the main palace, she begged the Empress with tears to let you stay. You had expected this would happen, and you predicted correctly that her Imperial Compassion would be compassionate enough to let you stay. Her compassion to lowbloods was a dying trait among her race.

You did try the hospitality of the Empress. You encouraged Meenah to play pranks on the servants. She may have thought the pranks were harmless, but you designed pranks that could break a troll's soul. You chose the most neurotic trolls and, in the words of the pathetic Beforan Signless, you triggered them. You made them run into their phobias. You left reminders of their past in their lockers. Sometimes you used your powers to raise ghosts. The servants, if they suspected anything, seemed too cowed to say anything.

One time, you sent the head cook a letter saying you had proof he murdered someone. You didn't really have any proof; you didn't know anything about his past. The next day, he died in what was officially declared a food prepblock accident but what everyone suspected was a suicide. For once, Meenah was panicked and guilt-stricken. You told her it could have been an accident, but even if it wasn't, he deserved it. Not only was he a murderer, he was gullible enough to believe a blackmail letter with no details and a price of only 5000 caegars. She wiped her tears and agreed to your rationale. Inside, you wondered how you could accept such a crime.

Possibly the Empress suspected something because she appointed some official Ladies-in-Waiting to counterbalance you as an unofficial Lady-in-Waiting. The Empress' choices were all clean-cut young highbloods of the highest character. You and Meenah privately discussed all their faults, then she started openly mocking them. She paid particular attention to their clothes and hair and put down any fashion they attempted. You made gross sexual jokes that made them blush violet and purple. It was strange to be on the other side of adolescent bullying but also very satisfying. You gained your second suicide, this time with a clear note of intention. Since you discovered the body, you destroyed the note. At the funeral, Meenah cried crocodile tears.

The other Ladies-in-Waiting tendered their resignation soon after. If the Empress had planned on appointing new ones, that work was sidetracked by all the unrest in the Empire. It wasn't a matter of luck. You had caused that unrest in previous missions. Actually, at the same time you were living in the palace with Meenah, another you was in the far reaches of the Empire doing covert work. It was the benefit of time travel.

So by age eight, Meenah was mostly alone. She was never summoned to see the Empress and the Empress never visited her. The Empress had given up and was only counting the days until the Heiress reached majority. Her tutors taught without expecting anything in return. Highblood courtiers made excuses not to visit her. The servants were all terrified of her. She didn't bemoan this. She constantly told you that you were the only cool troll in the palace, possibly even in the Empire.

She was slowly starting to see more than just your cool mannerism. She started to notice your body. You could see the looks she gave your body when she thought you were too busy dressing or undressing to notice. Sometimes she looked jealous, but more and more you could see desire. For sweeps you had talked dirty around her and she laughed because your jokes made the uptight prudes nervous but now she was the one blushing. Now that you didn't have the audience you once did for your fake flirting, it started to feel real. After Meenah gave her nervous chuckles, she would sheepishly ask if you were joking or not and you would just smile.

She would have to be the one to start the relationship. She would have to think she was in control. It all came to a head a perigee after her eighth wriggling day. The night was like a scene from a movie. You were running together near the beach you had "accidentally" met on. You "accidentally" tripped and rolled down a dune together. When you reached the sands, she was on top of you and you were on the bottom. You looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes, behind her prescription googles, were mostly fuschia. You know she saw your eyes still had only a flicker of burgundy despite you supposedly being a full sweep older than her. It was the perfect time to kiss and you two did. Her eyes were probably closed but your eyes were open and looking at the Green Moon where your master lived. You wondered if the creep was watching. When Meenah finally pulled away from her soul-sucking kiss, she confessed she was flushed for you. You told her you were flushed too.

It was your idea the matespritship be secret. It was part of a long line of secrets between you. She agreed but she also wanted matching tattoos. If you had been sincere, you would have said that was a terrible idea but you knew a souvenir like that would make your inevitable breakup much harsher. She chose matching anchors on the soles of your feet. She had a burgundy anchor and you had a fuschia. Since you couldn't exactly stroll up to a tattoo parlor, you did it yourself like inmates in a punishment colony. You never found out what happened to her tattoo but yours was wiped clean by your master.

Your tattoos were healed when you physically consumated her affection. Though she had publicly mocked the idea that she should service an empire, in bed all she did was service your lowblood body. Your orgasm was her goal and her own orgasm was unimportant. You had to beg her to let you return the favor. When she laid back and took it, you enjoyed her discomfort.

You had completed the mission of winning her mind, heart, and body. Now it was time for your master to take her soul. You knew he had started taking part when you heard the voice of his pet in your sleep. Lowblood trolls all over the empire had bad dreams and woke up with nosebloods. The Heiress witnessed her favorite lowblood stained the sheets of her royal bed. Though she usually wasn't one for the medicullers, she wanted to take you to the palace clinic immediately. Rather than that, you convinced her to take the yacht out to find the source. She stopped being so alarmed over your health and took the whole thing as an adventure. You didn't take any servants with you. Most were indisposed by the strange illness anyway. On your own, you reached the spot where your senses told you the source was. She, the brave and stupid soul, dived in while you sat on the boat nursing a headache.

You wish you could have been there when Meenah met Gl'bgolyb, the Emissary of the Horrorterrors, but you were close enough as it is. You could hear snatches of the Emissary's speech but you couldn't hear Meenah's replies or see her awestruck face. After an hour, Meenah climbed back on the ship with a breathless report of meeting an enourmous lusus with the power to destroy trollkind. The responsibility of being the charge of such a creature was lost on her. Her enthusiasm made you feel more sick.

That uncomfortable feeling continued on even after you were firmly on land and Gl'bgolyb was silent. A couple days later, as you lay on the beach listening to Meenah describe what she would do when she was empress, you realized it was because your mission would soon be over. It felt like you had spent several lifetimes with her even though you had already lived several lifetimes and were bound for more. You had invested all your energy into her. While you made yourself all she had, you had made her all you had. In a perigee, at most, you would be platonic enemies. You didn't want this time to end. You didn't know if this counted as flushed. Your opinion of Meenah in this lifetime hadn't improved at all. She was still a cruel empty-headed brat, but she was your cruel empty-headed brat.

The arrival of Gl'bgolyb did wonders for Meenah's focus. She started studying and training like she never had before. When exactly a perigee went past, she asked you, a lowblood, whether she should challenge the reigning empress. If you were selfish, you would have told her to delay it. Yet you had a mission. You told her to do it now. Privately, you knew from other lifetimes that her Imperial Compassion was extremely depressed at this point. The highblood extremists were gaining power and even she was powerless to stop it. She had stopped eating and sleeping, though that wasn't enough to kill a fuchsiablood. Perhaps she was so down on herself she thought Meenah would be a better ruler.

Meenah challenged the Empress and the Empress accepted. The challenge wasn't held in an arena like later battles. Like on Beforus, usually these "fights" were just consensual euthanasia. Meenah proudly marched up the throne block in what would become her customary outfit. The Empress let Meenah make the first move, probably expecting a quick jab in the heart. Instead, Meenah beat her with such brutality that several courtiers had to leave the block. It was the most violent fight for the throne Alternia had ever seen so far.

Afterwards, you were the one to wash the blood off of her. You then had an epic love-making session. It was the best sex you'd ever had and she didn't seem to mind for once recieving pleasure. It was the last time you'd ever have sex.

Though she was empress, she hadn't been coronated yet. The ceremony she had planned for was two days away when you came upon her looking over plans in her new workblock. She went to kiss you but you had a demand: to make you the prime minister. She didn't have much political wisdom yet but she was wise enough to know a ten sweep old burgundyblood couldn't hold the second-highest position in the empire. She tried to fob off lesser positions to you like the newly created job of orphaner. You knew she wouldn't agree to prime minister and you didn't agree to any of her other choices. You told her if she didn't make you prime minister, you would tell everything. With tears in her eyes, she asked how you could dare betray a matesprit. You told her that any lowblood would have done the same. The only reason you had ever been interested in a snotnosed stringbean like her was for her power. She cursed all lowbloods and you cursed her. She summoned her trident and awkwardly made for the kill when you returned to your master.

It was a long story you had to tell to your master. When it was over, you ran to your underused respiteblock and cried as if he wasn't watching. He courtesly gave you an entire "perigee" to decompress before your next mission. You spent most of it in your respiteblock. You didn't eat but you couldn't die. He eventually forced you to eat before sending you on your way.

Though you physically weren't anywhere near her, you kept a watch on the new empress. She took the title Her Imperious Condescension and nobody ever found out the odd name was a private joke between you two. She made the Senate into a rubber-stamp commitee until she abolished it completely. She gave her support to a new cult ran by a purpleblood troll you recognized as your session's Prince of Rage. She made it so all trolls declared disabled would be executed instead of adopted. She took all rights away from lowbloods. She made the soft bigotry hard. The culture and the planet itself changed. Eventually, the current generation died and the new generations didn't know there ever a time when the sun didn't burn to a crisp, sleep didn't come with violent dreams, and culling didn't mean death.

It was before that time that you next saw the empress in person. You were working as a maid in her palace. You were dusting a lamp as you watched her walk by. Her ample breasts and butt jiggled. Possibly she had a late blooming, but you were sure she had the help of surgeons. She must have sensed your eyes because she turned around. Her face first had a sneer, as if she was about to tell you off and order you whipped, then her eyes went wide in horror. She screamed "Demoness!" and got out her trident as if that was effective against a ghost. You vanished before the eyes of her and her entourage. When you reluctantly reported to your master, expecting punishment, he said that was what he wanted to happen. The nickname Demoness stuck around, though sometimes people politely called you Handmaid. Yet as infamous as you were, people don't recognize you most of the time. A short ram-horned rustblood isn't that unusual.

You seduced many other people over the millenia. You had quite the talent for it. Your sexual skills made a troll weak. You break hearts both literally and figuratively. Still, your Meenah was always on your mind. You hear rumors of her taking lovers like the Grand Highblood or Orphaner Dualscar or even the Psiioniic but none of them are credible. As far as you're concerned, you are her one and only.

You met her one final time when she was at her lowest. You faced down in the empty streets of the Green Moon. Her wild hair was poorly-kept after sweeps with no servants and her face had managed to get a few wrinkles. She accused you of unleashing the Vast Glub. You called her a naive fool who doesn't know who her true master is and dare her to cull you. She took the bait. Again, she didn't recognize you throwing the fight. As you watched her walk away triumphantly, you felt proud that you had given her this one moment of happiness before the misery that was in store for her.


End file.
